The Light is Always Shining for You
by AnimalCraziey
Summary: Aravis holds Cor and Corin very close to her heart. Meddling mamas are one thing but she soon finds something much more sinister threatening those she calls dear. Battling with the Darkness along with dealing with new feelings for Shasta are something a Tarkheena can handle...right? (M for future content)


It hadn't been a difficult decision to leave her home. To leave the family she'd known all her life, to leave all the wealth behind. Subsequently, though it had been a bit more difficult, Aravis had left her culture behind. Abandoned _everything_ she'd ever known for freedom, that most priceless of gifts. She still had to make decisions in her new life, decisions that weren't so different from ones she had made in her old one.

"Ellia, please can you choose the dress for me?" Aravis threw up her hands in despair. "I…I do not think that it is possible for me to actually care less about what I wear to this ball." Ellia frowned at her, her brow furrowing slightly in the way that Aravis found a tad intimidating. But she was a Tarkheena by birth and she would not be bent into submission by anyone. "It was perfectly acceptable to decide for the first ball, and then even at the second and third…but this is the fourth ball in a fornight! " Ellia could not hide her grin at her mistress' outburst.

"I have no greater pleasure than to choose your gown for you," Ellia answered meekly before chuckling. "Of course, that is a lie. There are infinitely greater joys in life. But this is indeed one task I am happy to carry out on your behalf milady. May I suggest the emerald gown with the crystal earrings?" Aravis nodded as she took the earrings in her hands. They had been a gift from Lasaraleen. Oh, Lasaraleen, wondered Aravis. I hope you are faring well.

"Ball after ball after ball…after ball," Aravis flopped onto the lounge seat in her boudoir. "Why there are so many debutante balls now, I have no idea." Ellia turned around and gave her a hard stare.

"Milady, you must be jesting. Surely?" Ellia waited for Aravis to respond. "The princes will turn 22 this year. This is the year that they will enter the marriage market." Aravis sat up.

"22 is awfully early for young men to consider being wed. And what do you mean by 'marriage market'? Why has this never been mentioned to me?" Ellia bit her lip anxiously.

"If it is any help, Lady Aravis, this is a topic that has not been broached with the princes . The courtiers have been running the proceedings behind the scenes with the silent guidance of His Royal Highness. King Lune wished it so. Courtships in the Archenland court are long, so that true compatibility between the man and woman can be ensured. The crown prince is traditionally married by his 25th birthday, at the very latest. As for you, milady… you are very fondly regarded by the King. He is in no hurry to see you wed." Ellia smiled cheekily. "I can anticipate what you are going to say milady. In Calormen you would have been a mother three times over by the age of 21. Here it is different in Archenland. YOU are different Lady Aravis. Fear not, you will be married when the time is right." Aravis laughed heartily. No, she was indeed not worried about her own upcoming marriage. But she now knew this about the princes. Was she obliged to make them aware? Of course not.

She let herself get tied into the dress and arranged her hair over her shoulders and chest. As with any ball, she would enter with the princes and proceeded to walk to their rooms in the Royal Residential Wing. Cor and Corin were her most dear friends in all of the known lands, closely followed by Ellia and Mara. That, however, didn't mean they were not constantly winding each other up. This juicy nugget was an ace in her hand. But wait. This was serious. **Marriage.** Aravis held the union sacred. She hoped in her heart that they would both find ladies who thought the same.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Corin, startling Aravis out of her daydream. She jumped up and glared at him. "Fine then…one gold coin?" Aravis could not be angry at him for long and took the money from his proffered hand.

"I accept your humble gift," she smiled. "It will be the perfect addition to my pot of 'Coins I have won from Corin'." His smile faltered slightly. Aravis raised her hands in pretend disbelief. "Oh, yes, I have a coin from whenever I have bested you. You have lost many a bet or challenge over the years, o brother of my heart." Corin released a boomy laugh, not unlike that of his father.

"You little minx." His humour was infectious and Aravis could not help but join in.

"Alright you two," Cor drawled. "What are you two giggling over? Our latest battle strategy?" Aravis cocked her head slightly.

"We're not going to war Cor, it's only a ball," she spoke slowly, as if to a child. But she realised she had spoken far too soon, for in the middle of her words the glint in Cor's eyes had grown brighter.

"Balls…battles…in essence, they are not dissimilar," He offered an elbow to Aravis while his brother did the same on the other side. "Now, are my two most loyal comrades ready?"

And in that moment, despite _everything_ that had happened – no, _because of_ everything that had happened, Aravis knew that she was blessed to have two young men at her side. To face everything. And she was for them as they were for her. One elbow in each arm, she bestowed a smile on Corin first before turning to Cor.

"Ready."


End file.
